This invention concerns a novel outerwear garment, and, more particularly, a novel sleeveless vest that can rapidly be adapted for use as a sleeved garment.
Sleeveless vests have become very popular and are generally used in moderately cold weather, particularly where freedom of arm movement is desirable. Such sleeveless vests may comprise an outer layer and an inner lining surrounding filler material such as down or other filler materials which are well-known in the art.
Often, the sleeveless vest is not satisfactory for suitable warmth, and it is necessary that the vest be worn over a shirt, or a jacket, or another article of clothing which combined with the vest will provide suitable warmth to the upper body. As used herein, the terms "shirt" and "jacket" are intended to designate any garment having sleeves for wearing on the upper body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an outerwear garment which may be used as a sleeveless vest or may selectively be used with sleeves and additional portions for greater warmth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outerwear garment in the general form of a sleeveless vest but further including a kidney extension flap which serves as a pouch to carry a connected jacket portion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an outerwear garment that is relatively lightweight but provides significant warmth in a selective manner.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.